


Costume

by Asagao



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagao/pseuds/Asagao





	Costume

```````````````


End file.
